


Snuggle Up To Me So I Can Hate You Less

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: When Clarke gets locked out of her apartment, Octavia, says she can use her cabin for the night. What she isn't expecting when she gets there is Octavia's older brother who hates her and a giant snowstorm to make to get snowed in.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bellarke Secret Santa 2020





	Snuggle Up To Me So I Can Hate You Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/gifts).



> MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS MIRANDA. surprise from your secret Santa. I had so much fun writing this for you. This is also why I haven't responded to your messages that you left me. Sorry about that. You asked for either a meet ugly, where they keep running into eachother, or a bedsharing, enemies to lovers, snowed in fic, I went with the latter. I really hope you like this. Merry Belated Christmas.

All she wanted was a place to sleep for the night. She should have predicted this would happen when Octavia said she could use her cabin which some distant unknown relative gave her when they passed away to get away from everything for the night. But she couldn't have known her brother was there already getting it prepped for Christmas. Her brother who hates her.

When she gets there and pulls up and enters using the key, the last thing she expects is to be pulled in and held at knife point. Before the person can do anything else, she uses her elbow and jams him in the ribs then flips him over. She's about to pull out her phone and call the cops when the person on the ground speaks. 

"Clarke?"

She looks at the person she flipped on the ground and she honestly isn't surprised."Bellamy?"

She gets her foot off his stomach and crosses her arms as he stands up. Both of them in unison ask, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? No, the better question is what are you doing here, princess? Because last time I checked, this cabin doesn't belong to you." Bellamy fumed, but Clarke gave back what she got. 

"Last time I checked, it didn't belong to you either, it belongs to your sister who said I could use the cabin tonight until I can get my stuff out of my ex roommates apartment tomorrow. And she didn't say a word to me about you being here. So your turn, why are you here?" 

Bellamy actually had the good sense to look a little sheepish at that but it was only for a second before it disappears. "I'm surprising my sister by decorating for Christmas so when she comes up next weekend it will already be done."  _ Oh, that's actually a good reason,  _ she thought to herself. 

They both look out of place. They are silent for a few minutes before Clarke finally breaks it. "Look, we both obviously need to be here so we will just stay out of each other's hair tonight and I will be gone in the morning and then you can have the cabin to yourself. got it? " 

Bellamy reluctantly agrees. "Only because Octavia would kill me if she ever found out I kicked you out on your ass. Now go read or something I need to concentrate on these lights." Clarke scoffs looking at the lights he was trying to ring around the door. They're crooked and a lot worse than what she would have expected from him. "It seems like you need all the concentration you can get."

" I don't need your help." Clarke is taken aback. His tone is more forceful than what she expected of him. "Okay i'll leave you alone." And that's what she does.

_ You see Bellamy and Clarke did not start off on the right foot and for some reason, never found it. Bellamy's sister Octavia was Clarke’s assigned freshman in college. Clarke was taking her on a tour of the college attended and they were joking about how Octavia was there on scholarship for boxing when Octavia asked if Clarke was here on scholarship too, but she said "no, I'm lucky enough that my parents can afford to send me here." Octavia nodded her head and accepted it when she jokingly said, "ooh maybe you shouldn't be hanging out with me then it'll ruin your reputation." Clarke had laughed and jokingly responded "oh ya no definitely not, as a matter of fact, I should leave now before one of my friends spots me with you." Unfortunately what they didn't know at the time was that Bellamy had caught the last sentence of that coming in behind them. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" They both turn around and before either of them can apologize or say it's a joke, the man behind them,stares Clarke right in the face, and yells "don't you dare talk to my sister like that. She is a fantastic person that doesn't deserve your ridicule. Come on Octavia, i'll finish showing you around. Unlike her I won't actually be embarrassed to do it." Clarke was about to say something but Octavia beat her to it. "Bellamy would you calm down, she didn't mean it was a joke."  _

_ Bellamy speaks again, but with less bite to his tone "why is she even joking about that to begin with?" _

_ "Because I'm the one who started the joke." Bellamy looks like he wants to say something, but again Octavia beats him to it. "I'll see you at dinner Bell, come on Clarke let's finish this tour." And that's exactly what they did.  _

For some reason, Bellamy has never been able to forgive Clarke for that joke and she could never figure out why. And now she has to share a cabin with him for the night because her former roommate changed the locks before she could get her stuff out her old apartment to move into her new one that included the keys to that apartment and won't let her back in because she was apparently asleep at her boyfriends place when she had called. This was going to be great.

She did what he asked and stayed out of his way the entire night. She read a book on the couch and listened to some music while he put up the lights around the cabin. For dinner she made a mini salad out of the little bag out groceries she bought on the way up there. She had thought about offering Bellamy some but decided against it. When she got tired she went upstairs to the bathroom and took off her jeans and brushed her teeth. Then she went into the bedroom to go and sleep but when she got there, Bellamy was already in the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Bellamy gave her a puzzled look "going to bed, i'm tired" she's about to tell him to go to his room when she remembers why her group of friends never come here for vacation…. there's only one bedroom. Just as it looks like she's come to that conclusion, it looks like Bellamy has come to the same one. "I'll sleep on the floor, you can take the bed."

Clarke scoffs, "don't be stupid Bellamy, its your sister's cabin, ill sleep on the floor." Bellamy hesitates before he speaks his next thought. 

"The floor will kill your back, and because I know the both of us will just end up sleeping on the floor in protest when there's no point in wasting a good bed, maybe we should just share it?" Clarke hesitates and takes a gulp.  _ Why is he offering to share a bed with her? He hates her! Is he gonna kill her in his sleep _ ? before she can reply he speaks again "we can put a wall of pillows if it makes you feel more comfortable."

Clarke snaps out of, whatever she was feeling and finally agrees, "okay fine, but only because I'm tired." Bellamy starts pulling the covers back while Clarke goes to the other side of the bed and looks out the window and sees that it's snowing while she's plugged in her phone on the nightstand. Once her phone is plugged in, she turns to the bed and hesitates before she gets in. Once she's in the bed Bellamy starts putting up the pillow wall between them. Once it looks okay enough both of them turn out their lamps and try and get some sleep. 

"Night Clarke."

"Night Bellamy."

The next morning Clarke wakes up alone. It takes her a few minutes to get out of bed. Clarke is not a morning person, she hates getting up. If it weren't for the fact that she was sharing a cabin with somebody who hates her, she would still be in bed. But she told Bellamy she would be out by morning, so after she puts her pants back on, she grabs her phone and heads to the kitchen to make some coffee. When she gets there she notices the pot is halfway full, so she grabs a mug and pours the coffee into the mug and heads to the living room and sits on the couch and turns on the TV. It's on the news station she's about to change the channel when she notices in big bold letters at the bottom of the screen says: ALL ROADS CLOSED STAY INSIDE

"What no, they can't be closed"

"Sorry to inform you princess but they are." Clarke jumps out of her skin. She didn't know Bellamy was in the room with her. She turns to where he's standing by the island in the kitchen. "Jesus you scared me. When did you get there? I didn't see or hear you." Bellamy smirks "I was outside chopping firewood, I just came in, you were too entranced at the screen."

Bellamy picks up the wood that was on the floor and goes towards the fireplace to start a fire. "The snow has completely covered your car so if you were thinking of taking the backroads to get home, I'd think again. Looks like you’re stuck with me until the snow ploughs come by, and it's looking like they may not be here till tomorrow."

Clarke flops onto the couch and groans. This was so not how she wanted to spend this week. She has so much to do at work before the holidays, plus on top of that, she has to move fully into her new apartment by the end of next week. And now she's snowed in at Octavia's cabin with her attractive older brother who hates her. This was going to be fun.

  
  


Bellamy must get the fire started because it's suddenly a little warmer in the cabin. Suddenly she's being dragged off the couch. "Come on, you may aswell help me finish decorating the cabin if you're gonna be stuck here a couple extra nights." Clarke lifts her head and gives him a confused look. 

  
  


"I thought you didn't want my help." Bellamy shrugs.

"I changed my mind. Now come on and help me untangle the last of these lights."

So that's what she does. After she calls work and her former roommate,she helps him untangle the lights and follows his direction on where he wants them. For awhile, they only talked about the lights. It was slightly awkward. After they finally got all of them untangled and they started hanging them, Bellamy breaks the silence. "So uh if you don't mind me asking, why did you have to come up here for the night?" Bellamy asks awardly.

Clarke debates for a second before finally deciding to tell him. She may aswell talk to him if they are gonna be stuck here for who knows how long. " My roommate accidentally locked me out of the apartment. I had left the apartment just to grab something out of my car, because I needed to transfer things over to my new apartment, so I took only my car key and then when I got back to the door, it was locked. I had knocked for a good solid 10 minutes before I called her but it kept going to voice-mail. I finally called her boyfriend who said she was there and had just fallen asleep. And because Octavia's out of town this weekend, she said I could stay here." Bellamy didn't react, just nodded his head and said "I'm sorry, that sucks."

Clarke scoffs. " you don't have to pretend to care, I know you hate me." 

"Wait what?"

"Come on Bellamy, whenever you came over to Octavia's dormroom in college and I was there, or even when we are at her apartment together now, you barely say two words to me. Plus all the backhanded compliments you still give me, and then yesterday when I tried to offer to help you with lights despite helping now, you almost bit my head off. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

Bellamy pauses. "Is that what you think? That I hate you?"

"I mean come on Bellamy, what other explanation could there possibly be?"

Bellamy doesn't speak. It's almost like he's frozen, and that answers her question. "That's what I thought." She whispers sadly. She helps him hang the last of the lights and heads to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. 

She successfully avoids him for the rest of the day, which is surprisingly easy for such a small cabin. But that may be because he went outside to chop more wood. She drinks her hot chocolate and reads her book. When dinner comes around she makes a can of soup that was in the cupboards and eats the entire thing. When it comes time for bed she rinses her dishes and then brushes her teeth and and heads to the bedroom. He's not there yet so she sits on the bed and the emotions she avoided all day come crashing down. She falls onto the pillow wall and screams in it. She then throws both pillows across the room and starts sniffling. 

She can't believe for a split second she believed that for a split second, that maybe there was another reason that he didn't want to talk to her, that he may quite possibly have feelings for her.

  
  


You see, ever since they first met, and he defended Octavia over what he thought was a big deal at the time, she had developed a bit of a crush that had gotten away from her over the years. She had appreciated how protective he was over the people he cared about. But she pushed it down knowing he would never feel that way. Except today, for a split second, she thought, he may have felt the same way. But that went to hell the minute he hesitated.

Clarke shook herself out of her thoughts and wiped her face of fallen tears. She took off her pants and hit the pillow and within seconds, she was in a deep sleep. 

When she started to wake up in the morning, she was on something firm and it wasn't the pillow, when she finished waking up and was more conscious, she realized it was Bellamy’s chest. She took in a deep breath and tried to get off but his arms were wrapped tightly around her. She started trying to pry them off of her without waking him but she was unsuccessful. When she got his arms off of her his eyes started to open so she jumped off the bed as quickly as possible. "I'm so sorry, I don't know how we ended up in that position, if the roads are still bad i'll sleep on the couch tonight." She hurries to change but Bellamy stops her.

  
  


"Wait Clarke, I need to talk to you, please stay." Clarke hears the desperation in his voice and turns to him as he gets off the bed.

"Okay."

Bellamy takes a deep breath like he's bracing himself for what he's going to say. " Clarke, I didn't avoid you because I hated you. I never hated you. After our first encounter, I was convinced you hated me, you had every right to, so I gave you your space. At least at first. After awhile from the way Octavia had described you and my brief interactions with you, I started developing a crush on you, and it made it worse, so again I avoided you at all cost. And as for snapping at you for helping me with the lights, well that was just me being a dick. But anyway, that's why I avoided you, because I had a crush on you and I still do." Bellamy takes a deep breath and stops talking.

Clarke doesn't say anything for a solid few seconds. And from the look on Bellamy’s face, they are the longest seconds of his life. Finally, she pulls him down and kisses him. Bellamy seems surprised at first but after a few seconds he reciprocates it. After a few seconds Bellamy pulls away.

"Okay just so I get this right, you feel the same way I do?" 

Clarke nods her head. "Yes Bellamy, I've liked you for years, I just didn't know how to say anything because I thought you hated me."

Bellamy laughs and shakes his head. "I'm so sorry you thought that. From now on, I'm gonna be honest about how I feel about you."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

  
  


They both smile and start kissing again. After a while they crawl back into bed. Both thinking the exact same thing. Getting snowed in at Octavia's cabin a month before Christmas is the best thing to happen to either one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm part of the 100 fic for blm. For more info visit `` here /a>``


End file.
